Omega Alert
by Beastbot X
Summary: Magneto has broken Omega Red out of prison, and Wolverine and X23 are in their sights. Third in my X Men: Evolution series.


"Omega Alert," by Beastbot

Omega Red picked up his dinner through the cell door slot with disgust.

_So much for humane treatment_, he thought. First they surgically cut away the nerves that controlled his carbonadium tentacles, and now this!

Lifting up his "meal" to head-level, Omega Red eyed it closely. It was barely even fit to be called soup, it was so watery. He couldn't fill his stomach on this!

Deep down, though, Omega Red was hardly surprised. He didn't expect to be given fair treatment by S.H.I.E.L.D., a government organization that the public wasn't even aware of…

…Granted, he had killed many people and attempted to kill several others, but certainly that was justified after what they had done—

Omega Red's thoughts were interrupted as the prison's alarm system started to blare loudly. A few seconds later, a voice came over the loudspeakers out in the hall, warning of a Mutant intruder in Sector Four. As he heard several people dash down the hall outside, Omega Red got up and put his ear against the cell door, hoping to catch any more conversation detailing what was happening.

Beyond the noise from the alarm system and a few distant footsteps and gunshots, Omega Red heard nothing for over two minutes. Finally, the alarm abruptly stopped, and then silence.

Sighing, Omega Red sat back down and picked up his "soup" again. It certainly would have been nice if during the scuffle, his cell door or walls had been weakened enough for him to break out by himself, but it looked like whatever Mutant had entered the place had been dealt with.

Omega Red was on his fifth sip of the watery, disgusting soup when suddenly his cell door creaked, bent in as if pounded on by a behemoth of superhuman strength, and then collapsed to the ground, sending up a cloud of dust from the floor.

Omega Red immediately stood up, ready for anything, as his forgotten dinner clattered to the floor.

"You have no need to be alarmed, Arkady. I am here to assist you."

Omega Red eyed suspiciously the stranger standing in the doorway. "Arkady? No one has called me that name for years…. Who are you?"

"I am called Magneto," the caped figure said, his Roman-style helmet masking his face, with the sole exception of his glowing eyes. "I have… dealt with the personnel in this facility, and have cleared the way for our exit. We will speak more once we are in a safer place. I am interested in your services, Arkady… and you will be rewarded handsomely for your obedience."

"Obedience? I am allied to no one," Omega Red growled. "And I care not for riches. Even though I am grateful for your allowing me to escape, I have no intention of joining whatever second-rate Mutant brigade you have in mind."

"You misunderstand me," Magneto calmly replied. "I am not talking about monetary rewards. I am talking about a reward you would be far more interested in collecting."

Omega Red raised an eyebrow, skeptical. "Such as…?"

"Wraith," Magneto replied smugly. "With more to come in return for your allegiance."

Arkady grinned maliciously.

* * *

"Jubilee, hurry up already!" Wolfsbane, in half-wolf form, growled as she leapt back, barely escaping the Sentinel's grasping right hand.

"I'm… working on it!" Jubilee said, struggling to break her hands free from the Sentinel's left hand, which had nearly enclosed her in its fist.

"I feel so useless…" Moonstar muttered to herself as she helped to clear chunks of building rubble off of unconscious victims of the attack. After a few more seconds, she finally managed to free a young woman from the wreckage. As Moonstar touched the woman quickly with one hand, the woman flickered and then disappeared abruptly.

"That's three points," Logan spoke over the intercom, "But you've still got a long way to go before you get to ten and complete the exercise. Remember, knocking out the Sentinel automatically wins the battle, but you get a point for each person you help out."

"We know already, quit distracting us!" Jubilee replied impatiently as she squirmed in the Sentinel's grasp. "It's not like this is FAIR fight or anything, pitting only three of us against a Sentinel…"

"Life isn't fair," Logan's voice shot back. "And the other New X-Men have already proved that they can handle something as powerful as a Sentinel. You three are the only New Mutants we have currently enrolled at the moment, so there you go. Now quit your yammering and start winning!"

"Rrr…. FINALLY!" Jubilee gasped as she managed to free both of her arms. "Take this, you big… um… robot!" Leveling her hands at the giant robot, Jubilee let fly a deluge of "fireworks" directly at the Sentinel's head. In order the stop the energy from destroying its relatively delicate optic sensors, the Sentinel let go of Jubilee to cover its face from the barrage.

Falling to the floor, Jubilee cried out, "Rahne, now!"

Wolfsbane nodded and sunk her claws into the back of the Sentinel's left hand that had been grasping in vain for her nimble form. Taking its right hand away from its optics, the Sentinel tried to swat Wolfsbane away from its hand, but Rahne just jumped further up the arm, sinking her claws in again to keep herself steady.

"Four points," Logan said over the comlink as Moonstar "rescued" another person.

Clambering up onto the Sentinel's shoulders, Rahne leapt directly onto its face and started clawing away.

"Wolfsbane, no!" Logan yelled. "If you do that, the Sentinel will—"

Logan was cut short as Rahne slashed through a vital part of the Sentinel's optics. Sparks shot out everywhere, and a bolt of electricity lancing out of the optics gave Rahne a fairly severe shock. With a yelp, Rahne plummeted to the floor.

"Great. Five points," Logan grumbled as Moonstar managed to rescue another victim.

Jubilee, now recovered from the fall, opened up her hands again and sent a spray of "fireworks" at the Sentinel, but this time the Sentinel shrugged it off, given that the optics were already destroyed and the other parts of its body were encased in armor. Apparently fed up with the prolonged fight, the Sentinel's chest slid apart, revealing its missile launchers.

"Uh-oh…." Jubilee gulped.

A half dozen missiles fired out of the Sentinel's chest, hitting a wall behind Jubilee and Moonstar that hadn't fallen with the rest of the building. The two New Mutants both cried out and covered their heads as the wall shook under the impact and started to fall on top of them.

After a few seconds of wondering why a few tons of rubble hadn't just crushed them into Mutant pancakes, Jubilee and Moonstar opened their eyes and stood up, looking around. The Danger Room now looked like the Danger Room again. Wolfsbane, on the opposite side of the room, was slowly sitting up, rubbing her head and groaning.

Suddenly, the door to the Danger Room slid open and in stepped Wolverine, a look on his face that was halfway between stern and disappointed. Professor Xavier wheeled in behind him.

"So… Jubilee, Rahne…." Logan began, "You need any more lectures about why you haven't earned the title of full-fledged X-Man yet?"

All Logan heard were a few grumbles.

"Thought so. Well, the session's over, anyway. We'll pick up with the next lesson tomorrow."

"And what's tomorrow's session, Apocalypse?" Rahne sighed, standing up as she morphed back into her fully human form.

"The more you bug me, the tougher I'll make it," Logan said, smirking.

"Aye. Shutting up," Rahne mumbled as she followed the other two girls out of the room.

"You know, Logan, at times it does seem like you're pushing them too hard," Xavier said after the students had left.

"Yeah, and you know as well as I do they're going to be facing things a lot tougher than Sentinels in the future," Logan answered. "Sooner we get 'em up to speed, the better."

"Just remember what you told me—that sometimes, you just need to let kids be kids," Xavier said.

"Mmm," Logan murmured.

"In any case, I was wondering if you could also supervise the Danger Room training session for the rest of the X-Men tomorrow evening before dinner. I know that Ororo usually oversees that session, but she's planning on taking a trip to Africa over the weekend for a family reunion."

"Sorry Charles, I can't," Logan said. "I'm… meeting someone then."

"Do you mind if I ask who it is?"

"Yeah, a bit," Logan answered. "Don't worry Chuck, I won't be in any danger or nothin'. Just seeing someone to make sure they're doing all right."

"Fair enough then, your life is your own. I'll ask Hank or Piotr to see if they can fill in."

* * *

"That… that was fun," Omega Red chuckled darkly, exiting the cell as the door slid shut behind him. He wiped his hands on a towel that Magneto had provided— one colored dark red, so that what Omega Red wiped on it wouldn't permanently stain the fabric.

"I trust you are satisfied, then?" Magneto said, flanked by Sabretooth and Mastermind.

"Very much so… how did you build this place, anyway? It seemed quite large when we flew here…"

"As I have already told you, I can control metal, almost down to the molecular level," Magneto answered. "It did not take too much effort to… acquire…" –at this point Sabretooth grinned—"… the metal from various nearby locations and shape and mold them into my base of operations."

"Impressive," Omega Red acknowledged. "Now, you have fulfilled your end of the bargain… Wraith is now most definitely dead, and by my hands. Before I join you, however, I must know—how did you find out so much about me? And how were you able to find and capture Wraith, when even H.Y.D.R.A. was unable to?"

"It was not a very complicated matter—all it required was breaking into a few top-secret government facilities and forcing their employees to give me the information I requested," Magneto said, as if something like that happened every day. "It was not difficult, considering most buildings that house databases like that contain a large portion of metal."

"Yeah, the hard part was tracking the guy down. Y'know, because of his mutant power of transparency and all that," Sabretooth said. "With a nose like mine, it wasn't too tough, though—especially since the old Weapon X laboratory still had some of Wraith's tissue samples in a file cabinet that had survived an… earlier disaster. I was able to get a good whiff of what Wraith smelled like from that.."

"HE is the part I am still very uncomfortable with," Omega Red growled, nodding his head at Sabretooth, who narrowed his eyes in response. "Sabretooth was one of the four from Weapon X that betrayed me, Magneto. You must know this."

"I do," Magneto acknowledged. "However, Sabretooth has proven his loyalty to me even when my other followers deserted me. I trust him, as should you. Thus, he is off limits when it comes to your vendetta. If you want to exact your revenge, you will do so on three of the four who betrayed you or I will deliver you back to prison. It is your choice."

"I must admit, I like the way you think," Omega Red grinned. "Because of this, I will fulfill my end of the bargain—I am now under your command. However, I expect for you to give me the location of Wolverine and Maverick soon."

"I have known where Wolverine is for quite some time, as a matter of fact," Magneto replied. "Alas, I have not been able to pinpoint where Maverick is hiding, even after searching through government archives. Wherever Maverick is hidden, he is hidden extraordinarily well. However, I will continue my search for him."

"Then where is Wolverine?" Omega Red eagerly asked.

"That information will be given to you shortly," Magneto replied. "Incidentally, your vendetta with Wolverine coincides with a mission I have for you, so you needn't worry about waiting too long to exact your revenge. However, before I give you the details of the assignment, Mastermind here will do a thorough scan of your mind to make sure you are hiding nothing from me. It is a new procedure I have adopted recently, to assure loyalty."

Omega Red pondered it for a few moments, then nodded. "Very well. But if I detect that he is doing to slightest bit of reconstruction of my mind—"

"He will not," Magneto said. "Mastermind is as loyal to me as Sabretooth, and I have given him explicit instructions not to do so. Also, I will personally re-attach the metal nerves that control your carbonadium tentacles so you can use them again. Is this a fair exchange?"

Omega Red nodded. "Let's get on with it, then. The sooner this is done, the sooner I can kill Wolverine."

* * *

"May I help you, sir?"

"Yeah, uh… the person I'm supposed to meet is already here. Could you show me where X—uh, Laura Kinney is, please? Short teenage girl, light brown skin, dark brown hair."

"Ah, yes, she arrived just a few minutes ago. Right this way, sir."

Logan followed the restaurant waiter as he was shown to his table, making sure to keep his cowboy hat tipped in front of most of his face. Ever since the Sentinel disaster, he and the other X-Men were fairly well-known around Bayville, and he wanted to make sure to keep a low profile right now.

"Here you are, sir," the waiter said, motioning Logan to sit at his table, on the other side of which sat X-23, dressed in a black T-shirt and jean-shorts instead of her usual uniform. "Someone will be along in a few minutes to take your order. Have a wonderful meal."

"Thank you," Logan said absentmindedly as he sat down at the table. X-23 continued to glare at the waiter until he had gone back to the front of the restaurant to welcome a new couple that had entered.

"I don't like this place," X-23 stated, her gaze shifting back and forth between Logan and other people dining at adjacent tables. "There's too many people here. Anyone of them could be working for—"

"Look, would you just relax for once, kid?" Logan interrupted. "You've been living out in the wild for a while now, I'm sure it's been pretty long since you had a good meal. I understand you've been running for a long time now, but as far as S.H.I.E.L.D—"

"Now you're being stupid. Do NOT mention that organization in public."

"—that ORGANIZATION," Logan continued, exasperated, "and… the other organization that created you are concerned, you no longer exist. You died in that explosion."

"According to you, Logan," X-23 said, skeptically. "I doubt they will take your word for it. So unless you happened to plant the corpse of someone who looked exactly like me at the crash site, and had my DNA, they are likely still searching for me."

"See, now you're getting too paranoid, kid—understandable, given your past, but you've got to get over your impulse to look at _everything_ in a bad light. You're forgetting how massive that ship you were in was that was destroyed—there's no way ANY agency, no matter how top-secret and high-tech they are, would be able to search through that mess and find anything recognizable. Besides, if they had any reason to doubt me, you know they'd have contracted me by now, asking why I lied to them."

X-23 started to open her mouth to say something in reply, but then merely grumbled something unintelligible as she saw another waiter came up to them.

"Good evening, sir and ma'am. Have you decided what you will be having this evening?"

"Uh, yeah," Logan said, scanning through his menu quickly, "I'll have the, um, ribeye steak with a side of garlic mashed potatoes and carrots."

"And you, ma'am?" the waiter asked as he scribbled down Logan's order on his pad.

"What's this thing?" X-23 asked, showing the waiter what she was pointing to on the menu. "Most of your other meals have descriptions under them, but not this one."

The waiter glanced at what X-23 was pointing to, then chuckled as he looked at the girl, expecting her to smile or chuckle as well. When he saw that she was serious, he stumbled over words for a moment, confused, before responding.

"Uh—um—er, well, that's a cheeseburger, ma'am. It's a patty of beef, covered with a thin layer of cheese and sandwiched between two wheat buns. Other toppings, such as lettuce and, uh, onion are optional. But wouldn't you rather have one of our more… unique entrees? May I suggest the filet mignon? We've got an especially good catch tonight that—"

"No, I'll have the cheeseburger," X-23 stated, folding up her menu and handing it to the waiter. "Thank you."

The confused waiter took X-23's and Logan's menus and took his leave, taking once quick glance back at the girl before he entered the kitchen.

"Kid, you may know every combat move in the books, but you've got a lot to learn about the real world," Logan smirked.

"What?" X-23 asked, looking at Logan quizzically.

"Listen, a cheeseburger you can get almost anywhere, and for a lot cheaper than here, too. Even though it's on the menu, you aren't supposed to order something like that here, at your age—that's mainly on the menu for little kids who come along with their parents here and won't eat anything else."

"Oh," X-23 said, still slightly confused.

After a few moments of silence, Logan then asked, "So… where'd you get the 'Laura Kinney' name from?"

"Nowhere special," X-23 replied. "I read the name in a newspaper a few weeks ago, and it sounded good to me, so—"

X-23 was interrupted by someone pushing open the front door to the restaurant so hard it banged loudly against the doorstop. Looking up, X-23 and Wolverine saw a familiar, white-skinned man walk in, accompanied by a very large male in a trenchcoat.

"May I help—ACK!"

The waiter at the front was interrupted as Omega Red backhanded him into the wall, knocking the well-dressed man unconscious.

"What the—how'd HE get out of prison!" Logan growled as he and X-23 leapt out of their chairs.

"Logan—I knew I'd find you here," Omega Red smiled maliciously as he spotted the duo in the restaurant. "You know, you really should get a new motorcycle. Sabretooth here has memorized what it looks like."

"Great," Logan growled. "Everyone out, NOW!"

The panicked waiters and customers didn't need to be told twice by the man who suddenly had metal claws coming out of his hands, and, screaming and yelling, the other people in the restaurant stampeded towards the emergency exit.

"You take Omega Red, I'll take the hairy one," X-23 stated, unsheathing her metal claws as well.

"No, kid! Get away now—this is my fight, not yours!"

"You have GOT to be kidding," X-23 replied as Omega Red and Sabretooth charged at the two with a yell and a roar.

Springing onto the wall behind their table, X-23 leapt off it and pointed her claws straight at Sabretooth's chest. Unable to duck in time, Sabretooth took the full force of the strike. Though it wasn't enough to knock a large person like him over, Sabretooth roared in rage as six adamantium claws sunk into his chest. Grabbing X-23 by the back of her neck, Sabretooth grunted as he yanked her claws out of him and then tossed her into a nearby table, sending spaghetti and wine spilling all over her.

Meanwhile, Wolverine leapt out of the way as a carbonadium tentacle flew through the space his head had been a split second ago, and the tentacle instead crunched into the wall behind him.

"What's this about, Omega Red!" Wolverine growled as he rolled back up, sliced a table in half, then threw one half at Omega Red, quickly followed by the other.

"About? About nothing, my friend!" Omega Red laughed as he dodged the first table half, then grunted as he was knocked back by the second table half. "Just fulfilling my unfinished vendetta against you, that's all!"

"Yeah, and you're doing a darned fine job of it, too!" Logan answered as he leapt at Omega Red, only to be grabbed by Omega Red's other tentacle in mid-air and slammed into a wall.

"You were saying?" Omega Red grinned as he grabbed Logan with his other tentacle and then swung Wolverine around into the opposite wall.

"Where's the stone, kid?" Sabretooth growled as stomped up to X-23 and lifted her in the air by her collar, his wounds closing in mere seconds. "I won't ask twice!"

"What stone? I don't know what you're talking about!" X-23 hissed. Quickly thrusting her hand-claws into the ceiling inches above her, she swung back and plunged her foot-claws into Sabretooth's chest again, resulting in another roar from the large Mutant. This loosened his grip on X-23's neck enough for her to swing away, retracting her claws from the ceiling and landing a few feet away.

"That innocent act won't play out with me, and you know it!" Sabretooth yelled as he lunged at X-23, who easily jumped out of the way.

Cutting off the ends of both of Omega Red's tentacles with his claws, Wolverine landed on the ground, shook his head, then leaped at the stunned Omega Red. "Face it, 'Red! Your tentacles can't stand up to my claws!"

"Good thing Magneto installed self-repair nanotechnology in them, then," Omega grinned as Wolverine pinned him to the ground. "You've only got about a minute before they grow back completely—better make it count."

"Magneto? How the heck did you get involved with him?" Wolverine said, clutching Omega Red's neck with both of his hands.

"Quite simple, he helped free me from prison, and in exchange for not going after Sabretooth, he agreed to help me exact my revenge on you!" Omega Red said, picking up Wolverine with the stubby ends of his shortened tentacles and throwing him away. Getting up and rubbing his neck, Omega continued, "Wraith has already fallen by my hands, Wolverine. Soon, you will be next!"

"Who's Wraith? Who the heck are you yammering on about?" Logan said, quickly leaping over a nearby abandoned waiting tray and punting the tank of hot coffee on it right into Omega Red's face.

Screaming in pain, Omega Red wiped some of the burning coffee from his face and roared, "Your ignorance act is really starting to annoy, Wolverine!"

Running up with a yell and kicking Sabretooth in the side with one of her clawed feet, X-23 insisted, "Will you listen to me? I don't know what you're talking about! What stone?"

"You know very well what stone, kid," Sabretooth growled. As quick as lighting, Sabretooth's arm suddenly flew up and grasped X-23 by the ankle. "Now—GIVE IT!"

"Let go of me!" X-23 shouted, as she tried to yank free of Sabretooth's grip, and when that didn't work, she resorted to stabbing at his clenched hand repeatedly with her hand blades.

"That won't work this time," Sabretooth gritted, ignoring the pain of X-23's constant stabbing as he stood up, yanking X-23 up by her ankle until she was completely upside down. Using his free arm to grab her other ankle, Sabretooth shook X-23 up and down vigorously, much to her protests. A few seconds later, a cracked red stone fell out of a pocket in her shorts, clattering to the ground.

"HA! I knew it!" Sabretooth yelled in triumph. Throwing X-23 aside, he leapt at the stone on the floor and grabbed it with his unbloodied hand. "Hey Omega, I've got what we've come for! Let's get out of here!"

"You got what YOU came for!" Omega Red growled, as he sent his newly-repaired tentacles across the room at Wolverine again and again, who continued to just barely dodge them. "I'M just getting started—stand still, blast you!"

"Yeah… That'll happen," Wolverine replied sarcastically.

"Hey, if you think you can take on the two of these by yourself, be my guest!" Sabretooth said, standing up as X-23 jumped onto his back, unsheathing her claws again as she circled her hands around his neck. Roaring and grabbing X-23 by the neck, and then tossing her away, he continued, "As for me, I'm leaving—I'll be able to deal with both of these two runts and a whole lot more of the X-Men soon enough, I'm not gonna risk losing the stone by continuing to fight!"

Omega Red, distracted by what Sabretooth was saying to him, winced as Wolverine sliced off the ends of his tentacles again. Glancing behind him to see a quickly recovering X-23, and then forwards again to see an advancing Wolverine, Omega Red yelled something unintelligible in frustration before running out of the building right behind Sabretooth.

"This isn't over, Wolverine! Revenge will be mine!" Omega Red's fading voice came from outside as the two Acolytes made tracks.

"Why do they always say that?" Wolverine muttered.

"We have to go after them!" X-23 roared, making for the restaurant's entrance. "They can't get away with this!"

"Hate to tell you, kid, but they already did!" Logan yelled at X-23 as he chased her out the door. "Don't you hear that?"

Stopping, X-23 listened around her, trying to drown out the occasional screaming of people nearby. "It's a helicopter…"

"It means they've got a quick way out of here! Look!" Logan said, pointing at the sky as a helicopter suddenly appeared hovering over a building a few blocks away, and a rope descended from it. "There's no way we'll be able to get to that chopper before Sabretooth and 'Red reach it and take off!"

X-23 kicked the side of a car in the street and screeched a curse.

"Listen kid, I know you're upset, but if you'd just let me know about whatever you had in your pocket—"

"I WAS going to get to that over dinner, when those two thugs showed up!" X-23 yelled. Hearing several sirens in the distance and getting louder by the second, X-23 quickly reigned in her anger. "I have to go—now. Before the police get here."

"No, wait!" Logan protested. "Kid, listen—we have to deal with our messes, not just ignore them! The police don't even know what S.H.I.E.L.D. is, you can't—ugh."

Logan didn't bother to finish his sentence as X-23 rounded the corner a block away, obviously not paying a lick of attention to what he was saying.

* * *

"I trust the mission was a success?" Magneto asked Sabretooth and Omega Red just as the two finished climbing up the ladder.

"Yup. Got it," Sabretooth grinned, holding up the cracked stone.

"Excellent," Magneto said, his glowing eyes pulsing once underneath his helmet—something Sabretooth had learned was one of Magneto's few displays of actual emotion. The helicopter started to take off, although no one was in the pilot's seat—Magneto was controlling the whole vehicle with his powers.

"The mission was NOT a success!" Omega Red protested angrily. "I was not allowed to exact my revenge upon Wolverine! You must allow me to go back down there to—"

"Omega Red, let me explain, if you would," Magneto said, holding up a hand for silence. Omega Red reluctantly complied. "With all due respect, you are no match for Wolverine—in your current state. However… what Sabretooth has stolen from X-23 is of great importance to all of us—you, especially. It is the only remaining fragment of a legendary stone, called the gem of Cyttorak. Its unique radiation, properly harnessed, can actually evolve you to your full potential!"

"I see where this is going…" Omega Red said, his frown turning into a grin.

"Yes," Magneto acknowledged. "It will take time to create a new machine to harness its radiation, but once I have done so, you—as well as Sabretooth—should have no trouble beating Wolverine. Or many of the other X-Men, for that matter."

"But how did you know the girl had it?" Omega Red asked.

"After my… unfortunate encounter with Apocalypse, I soon discovered that, as you now know, most of my previous Acolytes had abandoned me. To ensure that nothing of the sort happened again, I decided to show my future Acolytes—such as yourself—the full potential of Mutantkind, and make it self-evident why humanity is not worthy to rule this world. I went back to the wreckage of Asteroid M, a previous base of mine that the X-Men had destroyed some time ago, and commenced a thorough search for any remnant of the gem of Cyttorak. Upon locating the collapsed room that had held the gem, I did not find any pieces of it left—which I found odd, considering in my earlier experiments I had discovered it to be made of a nearly indestructible material. However, I did find several claw marks on the metal throughout the site—at first I thought it was Wolverine, but then upon closer inspection I saw that the marks were in sets of two, not three. X-23 was the only Mutant I knew of who fit that criteria, and it looks like I had guessed correctly

"What did she want with that gem, anyway?" Sabretooth asked.

"I do not know," Magneto admitted, "Nor do I care. The point is, Omega Red, soon I will evolve you to your true self."

_And alter your mind in the process_, Magneto thought to himself as he flew the helicopter away from the outskirts of Bayville. _Enjoy your last few weeks of freedom, Omega Red—for soon you will be completely loyal to me, without question, and we can forget about that foolish agenda of yours._

The End


End file.
